Moonlight (MoonlightFantasy)
m o o n l i g h t Moonlight belongs to this awkward nerd and is her dragonsona. Please don't edit this page without her permission, aside from editing categories. A good library will never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody will always be in it, taking books off the shelves and staying up late reading them. - Lemony Snicket a p p e a r a n c e This dragoness is somewhat small in stature, but her stance makes her look even smaller. She slinks down the street, slumping forwards, trying to escape notice. Her build is long and lithe, narrow and angular. Her arms are folded across her chest, her talons tapping nervously. She has long horns that curve downwards slightly. Her eyes are wide and vibrant, a striking icy blue. She has a forked black tongue, and her front fangs are long and pointed. Her mouth is turned down in a thoughtful frown. Her worried-looking face is framed by large silver spectacles; her wide blue eyes blink behind the glass. Her scales are smooth and glossy, glimmering and glittering even in the lowlight. Their hue is a mottled indigo, with undertones of violet and cerulean. She's freckled all over with silver scales. Her wingspan is of about average length, perhaps a bit longer, and her wing membranes are a dark navy hue. "In a gentle way, you can shake the world." - Mahatma Ghandi p e r s o n a l i t y In essence, Moonlight is a paradox. She's almost at war with herself- feeling overwhelmed by social interaction but yearning to connect with someone; caring so deeply for others and neglecting herself; wishing she were normal and secretly relishing being different; understanding dragons so well and still getting taken advantage of. Moonlight has a gift for seeing past the outer exteriors of dragons. She understands dragons and is somehow remarkably good at getting even the quietest dragons to open up. She sees the facade, the outer shell dragons carry, and she sees what's inside- their insecurities, their pain, their sorrow. Somehow, she sees it all... and she knows how to comfort them, what she can say to make them feel better. And she feels it to be her responsibility to say these things- for after all, why would she be given this ability if she wasn't supposed to use it? But sometimes it's so draining; sometimes Moonlight wishes she didn't have to always think about others. She wishes she could just think about how to make herself happy... then she berates herself for being so selfish. She's constantly torn between doing what's right for others, and helping herself- and the former usually wins. She isn't particularly high on self-esteem; in fact, she's a bit of a mess. Making a single mistake upsets her; she thinks about everything she should have said in a conversation hours after it's ended. She's never really felt like she belonged anywhere, or like anyone truly understood her... She is deeply emotional; seeing someone cry can move her to tears as well, even if she doesn't even know them. It's bitterly ironic that she's so good at getting other dragons to be vulnerable, yet fiercely avoids any situation where she'd be forced to be vulnerable herself. She doesn't know exactly why she has such an aversion to talking about her feelings; maybe she locks herself up in fear of being hurt, or maybe she just doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that she too has emotions and that she needs to take care of herself. Certainly there is some correlation with the fact that Moonlight has a very difficult time trusting dragons and does not do so easily. When betrayed by someone she has trusted, she tends to block them out of her life, a defense mechanism that runs deeply with an intense fear of being hurt again. To some, this motion seems harsh and out-of-the-blue, but not for Moonlight. If this dragoness is yelling and screaming, there's hope for a relationship; if she's ignoring someone, the relationship is doomed. Of course, sometimes Moonlight unintentionally ignores dragons. Any kind of social interaction is draining for her and usually, she just doesn't have the effort to continue a conversation after the first fifteen minutes. Moonlight is objectively bad at public speaking. She becomes intensely aware of every pair of eyes watching her, of her heart beating, of the paper crinkling in her hands, and she won't be able to get out a word. Theatre is easier for her- maybe it's the fact that she's so focused on the world she's immersed in that she doesn't think about those watching her. In fact, Moonlight is a surprisingly good actress. She's easily stressed in situations with lots of people or loud noises/bright lights. Despite being quiet most of the time, when stressed out her volume greatly increases (and so does her pitch). If in a particularly bad mood, she tends to snap at anyone who asks her a question. One thing that effectively calms Moonlight is drawing, reading, and writing. In situations where she can not be alone, these things are her refuge. Moonlight is deeply imaginative and artistic, though she sometimes has a difficult time putting her complex thoughts and emotions into words and pictures. r e l a t i o n s h i p s ( o p e n ) Prism- Prism is Moonlight's twin sister. Prism tends to be the more outgoing of the two and is also more generally good-natured. The two have the tendency to argue a lot but can never stay mad at each other for long. Sometimes their conversations are so riddled with inside jokes and things only they understand, Prism and Moonlight's conversations sound like gibberish to someone who doesn't know them. Moonlight, being the older of the two, is often Prism's protector, but Prism is smoother in social situations and tends to be the leader in those kinds of scenarios. Misty- Moonlight empathizes with the introverted SeaWing and the two share a lot of the same interests. She likes to chat with Misty about scrolls from time to time. Ari- Moonlight considers Ari a good friend and fun to talk to- whether it’s her introverted nature, her scoliosis, or her love of reading and writing, there’s something about Ari that Moonlight just relates to. Moonlight admires Ari’s skill in writing and her sense of humor. Inlet- Moonlight hasn't talked to Inlet that much, but she thinks the SeaWing/IceWing is cool. The two both love scrolls (though Inlet's favorite is The Tragedy of Orca ''and Moonlight's is ''The Claws of Murder). She'd like to get to know Inlet better, because she thinks Inlet is pretty awesome. q u o t e s ''"Oh moons. I'm so awkward." ''~ In any specific situation ''"Hi, I'm Moonlight... I like dragons... I like drawing... I like reading... and I don't like social interactions." ''~ When asked to introduce herself -nervous laugh- ''"I'm fine. I'm just tired." ''~ When asked why she looks sad ''"I'm not frowning! This is my face!" ''~ When asked why she looks sad for the fifth time in as many minutes ''"Shut up, Prism." ''~ When Prism teases her ''"..." ''~ When avoiding a question ''"I am so physically and mentally drained right now." ''~ After pretty much any social interaction t r i v i a * Moonlight's favorite character from Wings of Fire is Turtle. * Moonlight is the kind of dragon who brings a scroll to a social gathering with no regrets. * She doesn't have any natural tribal weapons. * Moonlight identifies as Hufflepuff, though she's gotten Slytherin a few times too. * She hates crowds. * She dislikes heights, but she can tolerate them. * She has a strong hatred of all seafood. * Moonlight's natural face is a frown. * Her favorite color is pale pink. * She loves drawing. * She likes glittery or glowy things, like stars and fireflies. * She is kind of grouchy at times. * She can never seem to paint without getting it all over her claws. * She has a natural appreciation for aesthetics. * Moonlight is very nearsighted. * She is very cold-natured. * She is a very picky eater. * She hates getting up early. * Usually really quiet, but if you insult someone or something she cares about, she will get pretty fired up. * She does not swear. Ever. * She loves reading. * She somewhat dislikes math, but is good at it. * Has anxiety. * Definitely identifies as a nerd. g a l l e r y reference: Moonlight_.jpg|by User:Tailbite10|Tailbite]] Moonlightfantasy.png|by me (top right) Moonlight!.png|by Verglas Dew-MoonlightAnthro.png|anthro by Dew WIN 20190716 13 48 58 Pro (2).jpg|by Fly Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (MoonlightFantasy) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets